This invention relates generally to integrated gasification combined-cycle (IGCC) power generation systems, and more specifically to a gasifier that includes an integral radiant syngas cooler.
At least some known IGCC systems include a gasification system that is integrated with at least one power-producing turbine system. For example, known gasifiers convert a mixture of fuel, air or oxygen, steam, and/or limestone into an output of partially combusted gas, sometimes referred to as “syngas”. The hot combustion gases are supplied to the combustor of a gas turbine engine, which powers a generator that supplies electrical power to a power grid. Exhaust from at least some known gas turbine engines is supplied to a heat recovery steam generator that generates steam for driving a steam turbine. Power generated by the steam turbine also drives an electrical generator that provides electrical power to the power grid.
At least some know gasification systems use a separate gasifier, and a physically-large radiant cooler to gasify bottoms, recover heat, and to remove solids from the syngas, to make the syngas useable by other systems. Such additional components and ancillary equipment needed to support operation of the gasifier and the radiant cooler add to the complexity, the capital expense, and operational manpower of the system.